Mind Snatchers and School Prefects Belong Together
by loki lee
Summary: No matter where, or when, or what reality, it is a fact that Mukuro Rokudo and Hibari Kyouya will be both intrigued by and drawn towards each other. Mind snatchers and insane murderers belong in the same place - collection of very short 6918 drabbles.
1. Where did you throw my shirt last night?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured in this story, nor do I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. These are (probably) the property of Akira Amano, Shonen jump amd Viz media.

A/n: Was looking around my messy room – exam notes spread out on the floor – for underwear, which I swore was there (it was there). Since I don't want to even _imagine_ Mukuro's underwear, you can look for his shirt.

Hibari Kyouya is not a morning person

"Kyouya, where's my shirt?" Mukuro Rokudo was walking around the room, picking up items of clothing as he moved.

The lump on the bed curled up tighter and didn't budge. Many things could be said about Hibari Kyouya, from his pretty face (saying this to him will see you to the hospital) to his superior fighting skills (though, in order to get anywhere near Hibari you have to beat him first) to his highly unusual, secret-but-somehow-everyone-knows not-relationship with Mukuro Rokudo (mention that last one in hearing distance and you'll be lucky to get out of hospital sometime this year).

Mukuro sighed, fishing his tie from where it was dangling out the window. Crawling over to the bed, he leapt up with the grace of a (highly perverted and sensual) cat, he moved to straddle Hibari on the bed. Leaning down he gently blew a puff of air into Hibari's ear, laughing as Hibari shot up and punched him in the chin.

Mukuro sat back on the bed, holding his tie in one hand and rubbing his chin with the other. Tight pants clung to his legs as he admired Hibari sitting with the sheets tangled around his waist.

Hibari glared as he noticed the illusionist openly staring, knowing that the punch he gave had hardly affected him. "You kept me up to who knows _how late_ last night, why the fuck are you so cheerful this morning?"

"But Kyouya, don't you want the information I have to give you?" Mukuro looked far too full of himself as he fasten what had surely once been Hibari's tie loosely around his neck.

"It had better be good." _Otherwise I wouldn't have done it with you 4 times last night. And why do you still have that tie? I thought I told you to throw it away after you used it to-_

Soft lips covered his own – Mukuro never seemed to understand that most people disliked kissing with morning breathe, though to be fair he had already showered and brushed his teeth – and he felt himself being weighed back down onto the pillow. Bringing his hands up Hibari gave a half-hearted attempt to push Mukuro off, hands fumbling against Mukuro's warm chest.

"Fucking… Bastard…" Hibari managed between kisses, as he attempted to nip at Mukuro's mouth and tougue. "Didn't you get enough last night?"

Mukuro winced as Hibari's teeth grazed his bottom lip. "As if I can get enough of this Kyouya," He drew back and smirked at Kyouya's face – it was priceless, the annoyance and scorn of being woken up early combined with his swollen lips, his hair mussed and messy and the small, but obvious redden marks over his neck and chest. "Besides… you haven't seen me in a fortnight. Didn't you miss me too?"

"Insatiable perverted pineapple bastard." Hibari shoved Mukuro off him and got up to stalk over to the shower. He limped slightly, though that would vanish the moment he walked out the door, the Vongola Cloud Guardian would not be caught showing weakness to anyone.

Ignoring his clothing that was scattered around the room, Mukuro didn't believe in removing clothes gently, some of it was probably ripped. He paused on his way to the bathroom, reaching behind the TV to grab a white shirt. Throwing it over his shoulder he continued his path to the shower.

Omake

Mukuro remained seated on the bed, listening to the spray from the shower. He'd yanked on the shirt, which clung to his slim frame – after being stuck in __that prison___ for so long what muscles he'd had were long gone.

A chirp sounded nearby him, a yellow head emerging as he let go of the illusion. _Kyouya must be really out of it not to notice, _Mukuro giggled. _He'd get so mad…_

Gently patting Hi-bird on the head, Mukuro lifted him up and prompted him to sing what he'd spent 2 weeks teaching him.

How to sing the Kokuyo School Anthem.

He couldn't wait to see Hibari's reaction to this.


	2. Take care where you sit

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured in this story, nor do I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. These are (probably) the property of Akira Amano, Shonen jump amd Viz media.

Inspiration from the hogwarts drabble: http:// community. livejournal. Com /mukuhiba/ 29390. html #cutid1

Be careful where you sit in a classroom full of people who really should belong in a mental institute

Tsuna felt a prickling behind him as he instinctively ducked – having Reborn as a tutor (after he had taken special interest in Tsuna) made you notice when certain objects were pointed your way.

Sparks flew from Mukuro's wand as a badly aimed shot hit Hibari on the head. Silence fell, students wondering what the effects (or consequences) would be.

And as Hibari changed into a small yellow bird - which was very out of character for him, Tsuna had been expecting something more... evil looking. And not so cute. Despite Hibari's current adorableness, the class was careful to stay away from him.

Tsuna could only stare as Mukuro proceeded to complete ignore the tiny bird's glare and pick it up to cradle it in his hands. Hibari-bird nipped at his fingers, then proceeded to bite at his face. The spell wore off rather quickly, and Hibari began to destroy the classroom in an attempt to rid the world once and for all of a certain pineapple haired menace.

Tsuna moaned and went into hiding till he could sneak out of the class room.

The event was forgotten, until their next lesson... where Mukuro was transformed into a large owl with multi-coloured eyes.


	3. Keeping up your Mind Sheilds

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured in this story, nor do I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. These are (probably) the property of Akira Amano, Shonen jump amd Viz media. I don't own the photo mention in this story either.

Inspiration from this image: http:// community. livejournal. com /mukuhiba/ 30855. html #cutid1 (remove spaces)

One should maintain their mental shields around perverted mind snatchers

It was a mistake to let down his guard around Mukuro Rokudo. Definitely. What else could explain that his body was moving in a way that it would never have done when he was with anyone else?

_'Kufufufu'_ The voice sounded somewhere in his head. Hibari felt his arm raise up against his will to cling to Mukuro's jacket.

_'Get out of my head you perverted pineapple!'_ Hibari was furious... he was going to _kill_ Mukuro once he was free.

*snap* A click of a shutter and flash of light was heard.

_'He didn't...'_ The thought struck Hibari like lightning, a shocking and painful realization.

_'I didn't do what, Kyouya?'_ The voice was _purring_ in his head now, sounding far too pleased with itself...

Needless to say, when one very angry and in full control of his body Hibari Kyouya got his hands on the photograph, he proceeded to plan the inevitable, long, _painful_ death of Mukuro Rokudou. This time, for sure, he was going to go through with it.

_'You said that last time too, Kyouya!'_


End file.
